Child's Play
by GothicWolfDream
Summary: we see what life was like when the gang where all kids, how piper grew up, why aerrow and amy dont speak, how finn loves the laddys and over all lodes of fun.has somec *ed swaring, some violence and some song-fics. axp fxoc jxoc pequle to midnight blue
1. Chapter 1

Ashia: this is my mini story about if piper was a runaway

Pi: ashia are u even going to attempt a plan for this one?

Ashia: nope plum bob, rights to Amy, on with the story

Amy: you're getting fed up with the sticky keys light

Ashia: yup p.s this is a song fic, she was ashamed of the one in midnight blue so she's re-trying

* * *

><p>Pipers pov|age 9<p>

_How far it'll take me_

_I've got my things packed_  
><em>My favourite pillow<em>  
><em>Got my sleeping bag<em>  
><em>Climb out the window<em>  
><em>All the pictures and pain<em>  
><em>I left behind<em>  
><em>All the freedom and fame<em>  
><em>I've gotta find<em>  
><em>And I wonder<em>  
><em>How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone<em>  
><em>And I wonderI grabbed my bag, got a few things and jumped out the window<em>

I was from a poor family, 8 kids, mum always passed out because of her

"Wild night's and a drunk abusive dad who didn't give a f**k

_To run away_  
><em>Life don't make any sense to me<em>  
><em>Run away<em>  
><em>This life makes no sense to me<em>  
><em>Run away<em>  
><em>Life don't make any sense to me<em>  
><em>Run away<em>  
><em>Life don't make any sense to me<em>

I wanted to work with crystals but when I blew up my little "angle" of a sister I got the blame

_I was just trying to be myself_  
><em>You go your way I'll meet you in hell<em>  
><em>It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away<em>  
><em>It's hypocritical of you<em>  
><em>Do as you say not as you do<em>  
><em>I'll never be your perfect girl<em>  
><em>I've got to run away<em>

No one cares about the girl who comes to school every over day, who never smells nice and who is a outcast

_I'm too young to be_  
><em>Taken seriously<em>  
><em>But I'm too old to believe<em>  
><em>All this hypocrisy<em>  
><em>And I wonder<em>  
><em>How long it'll take them to see my bed is made<em>  
><em>And I wonder<em>  
><em>If I was a mistake<em>

_I might have nowhere left to go_  
><em>But I know that I cannot go home<em>  
><em>These words are strapped inside my head<em>  
><em>Tell me to run before I'm dead<em>  
><em>Chase the rainbows in my mind<em>  
><em>And I will try to stay alive<em>  
><em>Maybe the world will know one day<em>  
><em>Why won't you help me run away<em>

I don't know where I will go but the streets is better then hell

_Life don't make any sense to me_  
><em>Run away<em>  
><em>This life makes no sense to me<em>  
><em>Run away<em>

_I could sing for change_  
><em>On a Paris street<em>  
><em>Be a red light dancer<em>  
><em>In New Orleans<em>  
><em>I could start again<em>  
><em>Choose a family<em>  
><em>I could change my name<em>  
><em>Come and go as I please<em>  
><em>In the dead of night<em>  
><em>You'll wonder where I've gone<em>  
><em>Wasn't it you<em>  
><em>Wasn't it you<em>  
><em>Wasn't it you that made me run away<em>

If mum wasn't a junky and dad wasn't well him then I might have a better life

_I was just trying to be myself_  
><em>You go your way I'll meet you in hell<em>  
><em>All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away<em>  
><em>It's hypocritical of you<em>  
><em>Do as you say not as you do<em>  
><em>Never be your perfect girl<em>  
><em>I've got to run away<em>

_Life don't make any sense to me_  
><em>Run away<em>  
><em>This life makes no sense to me<em>  
><em>Run away<em>  
><em>Life don't make any sense to me<em>  
><em>Run away<em>  
><em>Life don't make any sense to me<em>

_This life makes no sense to me_  
><em>It don't make no sense to me<em>  
><em>It don't make any sense to me<em>  
><em>Life don't make any sense to me-<em>

I was woke by a girl with long knee length ruby red hair and ermlde green eyes

"You ok? Your piper right?" she was a girl from my school I couldn't rember her name but it was long

"Am fine and yea am piper, your?"

"Amelia jade smith"

* * *

><p>Ok so with this chap kick starts my new story love and peace ashia: D<p> 


	2. 10 Q and Pipers crush

Ashia: this is my little story about little storm hawks

Pi: I look so cute

Aerrow: piper you're always cute

Amy Finn: get a room

Ashia: plum bob and I have rights to Amy and your new girl-

Ashia: hi

Ashia: *says in sink* yes there is two ashia's

Everyone less: 

Amy: ON WITH THE STORY, and we are all 12 the now, not that little

* * *

><p>Piper's pov<p>

"FINN YOUR DEAD!" he then ran for his life around the school

"Piper learn to take a joke" he was in the maths block now

"YOU READ OUT MY DIARY TO THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" I was closing in on him now few more feet and he was dead

I all most had him when someone grabbed me from behind I knew only one persons brave enough to go near me when I was in Finn-killing-mode

"Aerrow let go of me NOW" I was trying to escape but he was taller then me and he had me around the neck and arms

"Not until you promise not to kill Finn" why was he defending Finn?

"No deal did you hear what he said!" lucky I had got my diary back before he had got to the most embarrassing part

* * *

><p><em>Flashback-<em>

_"Piper you're going to kill Finn when I tell you this, he's reading your diary to the whole school" Amy said and we sprinted to the hall_

_"Diary diary,_

_Today I seen my crush, he looked so cute when he smiles-"Finn read to most of the school_

_"FINN YOUR DEAD MEAT!"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Aerrows pov<p>

As soon as I had heard she had a crush I had became filled jellicy,

"Ok ill let you one thing then ill let you go" maybe I could at least see if this dude was any good for her

Her face turned redder then my hair then she mumbled "how about I just don't kill Finn?" man she was stubbed

"I can stand here all day" she groaned

"I won't tell you aerrow now let me go!" she was screaming it at me

* * *

><p>"Ok 10 questions then your free" she sighed<p>

* * *

><p>Piper's pov<p>

"Ok do are we friends with him?" aerrow going to guess inset he

"My friend not yours" can you be friends with yourself?

"Is he older or younger then you?"

"Older" well I just eliminated most of the boys in our year

"Hmmm is he in our year?"

"Yes he is even in our class" was that to much info?

"Is it Finn?"

" NO NO NO NO NO!" ewwww

"Do I know him?" ok he was going to find out soon

"Yes"

"Dose he know you like him?" god….

"No not yet and he never will" I was blushing like mad now lucky he couldn't see my face

"Is he a blond or a brunet?" ok now I looked as red as Aerrows hair

"Nether" he had to know by now

"Is he cute?"

"Yes puts babies to shame"

"Ummm is it junko?"

"Ewww no! Now let me go, we had a deal" he let me go and I had all but forgotten about Finn

* * *

><p>At that moment Amy and ashia pulls me by the arms away from aerrow and down where Finn was hiding<p>

I glance back at aerrow and he smiled my fav smile and waves before I dispread into the maths department

"Ok ashia you go down and block of the exit. I'll cut of the stairs; star has the door behind us. Piper your going to chase him down into the stair's and up onto the roof" she had it all planed out

* * *

><p>Ok this is my second chap- night<p> 


	3. The Stars dont lie and a kangro cort

Ashia: Is re-re-re-re-re-re-reading one of my fav storeys about ma aerrow and piper. It's the first story I read on here and I was inspired a ton by it for my stories.

So thank you .ChancellorZellamirae. For making the story 30 Kisses for Aerrow and Piper I would not have my stories or wana make this one. It's inspired by the 11th kiss and I loved the idea of aerrow being put on trial and Finn being the on behind it. So for the next chappy of Childs Play am more or less re-wrighting it but with my vews on how it might be from a younger Aerrows pov

Pi: ashia that's the longest into to a page you have made so far

Ashia: plum bob *looks at the time* shit got school soon: o night! Back and going to Wright now

Amy: you know the drill: D

* * *

><p>Aerrows Pov age 14 (about 4 weeks before they form the storm hawks)<p>

"Finn what are you doing?" he had blindfold me and was dragging me to our room? (They are on terra neverlandis)

He took the blind fold of freeing me from the darkness

Was there a party on? Finn had Jonathan, josh, Jake and Dave here…was that my sister in the back with a cam corded?

"Ok what's going on?" Amy never came near us and why where the triplets not on terra atmosa?

"Aerrow of terra neverlandis and the storm hawks is found gulley of hiding his feelings for his best friend/first ofcer/cristlyes mage/navegsonser/sisters bff/cook/medic/ over all important person to us. How do you pled" Finn was enjoying this way too much

"Finn you're a butt head and I pled not guilty" he was dead meat after this

"We the preseason find this a lie!" Amy yelled from the back

"I do not like piper!" my face was heating up now

"May we see the evidence now?" Finn pulled out a box and grabbed a photo album

He passed back a photo of the winter dance; it was me and piper slow dancing

"As we can see here, we have aerrow SLOW dancing with piper under the stars. Come on this is enough evince." Well I might as well play along

"Finn you know we went as friends-"I was cut of by josh or Jake. "Well let's hear the story then aero"

"Piper was crying because no one would ask her. She had a dress and every thing, so I asked her to the dance. And that's all." Ok maybe there was more. She was devastated and well I hated seeing my best friend like that.

"Ok peace no 2. A photo of you and piper kissing!" ohm he is so dead after this

"Let see" he tossed it to Amy and she went'awwwwwwwww

"Let's heat your reason behind this then"

"Lets see I was 9and ohh ye did Finn tell you piper almost drowned? It's called cpr" ok I was safe for now

"Well may we have the next bit of evidence?" he didn't. He just opened her diary!

"Where was in….*opens from the page he was reading to the school when we where 12*

Diary diary,

Today I seen my crush, he looked so cute when he smiles my whole world has a meaning. I will never get to tell him ever and I just wish I could tell-"Amy had ran from the back of the room and grabbed the book

"You never said anything about her diary Finn!" she hissed looking at him with anger in her eyes

"Amy just let it go" I said

Her eyes went to a dark purple and josh dragged her out of the room

"Ok….." Finn mouthed

"Now we have more evidence" Amy and josh came back in then both of them looking like they had fell down

"Now we have the evident from the defences sister" Amy went as red as her hair (rember she's Aerrows sis, she doesn't die it till she's 15)

"Aerrow rembe when you found out she crush? You where so jellies and you then quested her on it" she looked around and well she was a tarter now

* * *

><p>"Ok even if I did like her why would I go out with her? What do we have in conmen?" I was going to regret this<p>

"First you both are head over heals for each over"

* * *

><p>"2 you're a preface star sings *reads from book* hers pi's<p>

Keywords: active, initiating, leading, independent, aggressive, impatient, combative, Modality: Cardinal  
>Element: Fire<br>Ruler: Mars  
>Season: Spring<br>1st Sign of Zodiac

Metal: Iron  
>Stone: Amethyst, Diamond<br>Colour: Red  
>Anatomy: Head, face<p>

energetic, pioneering, naive, assertive

* * *

><p>"See, let's do Aerrows<p>

**Lucky Color:** Violet, Purple, Red

**Lucky Stone(s):** Amethyst and Topaz

**Lucky Talisman:** Tin, Flint, Arrowheads and Cornucopia

**Positive Qualities:** Generous, philanthropic, frank, fearless, independent and Nature-loving.

**Negative Qualities:** Overconfident, crude, tactless, inconsistent, short on concentration and boastful.

**Traits:** Generous,fearless, independent, overconfident, tactless, inconsistent, short on concentration and boastful.

See your both fire, piper likes red aka your hair,-"

* * *

><p>"3 your both you going to be sky knights!" Finn was going into the wastelands after this<p>

"Ok I love her" I mumbled out loud

"YOU FINLY SAID IT AERROW YOU SAID IT!" Amy screamed and ran to hug me

"Dude we sentence you to tell piper by tonight or we tie you both up until you both kiss" finn smirted

"Amy plz untie me and finn hide" he screamed and balted

* * *

><p>:D i love this one now am writing the next and last chappy. it will be long<p> 


End file.
